This invention relates generally to leveling apparatuses and, more particularly, to an apparatus for securing and leveling equipment and machinery.
Equipment often must be secured to a floor or wall for stability, for seismic reasons or for maintaining alignment with other equipment. In addition to anchoring, some equipment requires adjustment during or after field installation, for instance, to level the equipment or to align the equipment with other equipment.
It is common to align or level equipment using adjusters installed adjacent the equipment anchors. Adjustment in this manner, however, applies torque to the equipment relative to the anchoring. Such torque could distort the equipment. Although spacers or shims are commonly used to control distortion, the exact height of the appropriate spacer or shim is not known before the need for it has arisen. Therefore, a large variety of spacers or shims is kept in inventory.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to eliminate the distortion of anchored equipment resulting from leveling or alignment. It also would be desirable to level or align equipment without having to maintain spacers or shims in inventory.